1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a processing method of the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus that generates pseudo-halftone image data from PDL data or document data to print the image data, there is a technique of smoothly correcting jaggies at edge sections generated when the pseudo halftone is formed. An example of the technique of correction includes a technique of detecting edge sections to be corrected in pseudo-halftone image data and in attribute data describing attributes of pixels included in the image data to execute a correction process (Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-252194).
However, the image data and the attribute data need to be created in Document 1, and a memory that stores the image data and the attribute data before the pseudo halftone formation is required.